Accidentally In Love
by pensandpaper13
Summary: Zach/Hodgins. Title's kinda self-explanatory. Rated M for lotsa sex. Don't like, why are you even reading fanfiction? Sorry if the spacing's all wrong or names are spelled wrong, its my first fanfic. I don't really know when it's set. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Zack took a couple deep, rattling breaths, the last one coming out in a gasp. His sweaty hands braced against the wall behind him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Mmm," he bit his lip, his body tingling all over. His fingernails scraped against the paint; he gasped, his breath intake a noise of ecstasy, his hips hit the wall, and finally his knees gave out. He rested on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Well, that was intense." he panted, opening his eyes. Hodgins grinned, rubbing his lips together. The slightly older, redheaded man crawled over and leaned against the wall beside Zack. "I didn't expect it to be like that," he said, his own breathing laboured. Zack laughed. "You always underestimated me."

"Oh, I underestimated you alright. I had no idea you were this sexually advanced." Hodgins held his hand out and Zack high-fived him. The two paused for a moment, then broke into giggles. "I can't believe I just gave you a blowjob in the storage room at the Jeffersonian," Hodgins said between breaths, "It's just…insane."

"Is it really that impossible?" Zack asked, shifting his position. Glancing up at Hodgins, he felt a small tug in his chest. He didn't understand the tug. He'd never felt this tug before. As the two men sat in semi-silence, recovering, it slowly dawned on Zack what they had just done. What did it mean? Was it innocent fun? Zack smiled slightly. Nothing about that had been innocent. This was wrong in pretty much every sense, and completely illogical.

Suddenly, they heard a nose from outside. The froze, then a second later scrambled to get their belts buckled, all the while stifling giggles. Zack decided he didn't care about the logic behind this madness. It felt good, and he wanted it again.

"Meet me at your car in twenty minutes," he whispered, and Hodgins grinned. "Make it fifteen."

"So, what is this, exactly?" Hodgins asked. He lay face-up in Zack's bed, next to the young dark-haired man. He could feel his body heat, and involuntarily reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Zack shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I haven't gotten that far yet."

Hodgins swallowed. "I think we've established that I like your penis," he said, pulling himself up against the headboard. Zack did the same, crossing his ankles and clasping his hands loosely in his lap. His dark, shaggy hair was messed up, and his cheeks were still slightly flushed. Hodgins noticed his lips were a tiny bit swollen, and pinker than usual. He grinned briefly. "And I yours."

"But we're not gay." Hodgins clarified. And he wasn't. He found women intensely attractive. And yet, here he was, in Zack's bed.

"I don't think so. I mean, you're the only man I've ever found sexually desirable." Zack wiggled his feet. Hodgins nodded. "Me, too. However…"

"However." Zack touched his lips, and Hodgins followed them with his eyes. He tried to count the creases in Zack's lovely lips, but gave up. "So, is this strictly sexual, or what?"

Zack looked up at him. "I don't know." he said seriously. "Sometimes there's this little tug in my chest. I can't understand it."

"A tug?" Hodgins stomach filled with butterflies. Zack nodded, his brows furrowed. "Yeah. Like there's this invisible string attached to the corner of your mouth or something, and whenever you do that smile it just…tugs."

"What smile?" Hodgins asked, touching his own lips. Zack glanced at him. "You know, that smile you have every time you find out something that could break the case. You look up from your microscope and smile, and the string tugs."

Hodgins was silent. He knew exactly what Zack was talking about. The Tug.

"I get that sometimes, too."

"You do?" Zack's lips twitched, and there it was. The Tug. Like an invisible string was attached to the corner of the little dork's mouth. Hodgins wasn't sure if he loved or hated it.

"So…you like me." Zack said. Hodgins opened his mouth to deny it, then closed it. His cheeks flushed. Zack grinned. "You do! You _like_ me!"

Hodgins couldn't help but smile. He swatted Zack's bare stomach with the back of his hand. "Yeah, well, hate to break it to you, kid, but you like me too."

Zack's chuckles died down and he sighed. "I do."

The butterflies got more intense when Zack said that, and Hodgins shifted. He reached over and brushed Zack's hair out of his eyes. "We can't tell anybody about this," he said, "not yet, okay?"

Zack caught his wrist. "Okay. I won't tell anybody." he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin on the inside of Hodgin's wrist, and a shiver ran down his spine. He climbed onto Zack's lap, grinning. Zack laughed. "Again?"

Hodgins answered with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so I forgot to put the little authors note saying I didn`t own any of it and stuff :) so I don`t. And sorry if Zach is a bit OOC, I can`t seem to get him right! Its based more on his looks than his personality...he`s too smart for me to write! lol anywhooo. Oh, and I wrote this to the song Dela by Johnny Clegg.

Two weeks, four days, seven hours. Zack could've counted all the way back to the second, if Hodgin's wasn't distracting him. The older man kissed up Zack's neck,

nibbling at his earlobe. Zack closed his eyes. "-Uh-Jack, we can't do this now-"

Hodgins pulled away, sighing. "Come on, no one's here. Dr. Brennan and Angela went home hours ago, and Cam's in the morgue. No one else gives a rat's ass what we do up here. We could be conducting an experiment."

Zack laughed. "That _is_ what we're doing. Or what we're supposed to be doing, or have you forgotten?"

It was true, they were supposed to be putting something into something and watching it do something, but that was currently the most unimportant thing to Zack. For the last two weeks, four days, seven hours Zack felt like he was walking around on clouds. Sometimes he felt like a bobble-head, a permanent grin on his face and bobbing around like nothing mattered.

"Yeah, I forgot. We have more important things to attend to," Hodgins' hands pushed up the hem of Zack's t-shirt, his warm palm running along his flesh. Zack closed his eyes.

"I give up." he whispered, and grabbed Hodgins' head between his hands and kissed him passionately. Hodgins wrapped his arms around Zack's slim waist, beneath his lab coat. A wave of passion coursed through Zack, and he pushed Hodgins away, grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs, outside into the evening air, and crushed him against the side of the building, blocked from view by vans and trees. It was like he couldn't get to Hodgins' soon enough; he _longed _for him.

"Whoa, rough, much?" Hodgins remarked, but he wasn't complaining. He wrestled Zack to the ground, fighting for dominance. They rolled, laughing.

"Dude, we're gonna get caught!" Hodgins started running, and Zack chased after him. They chased each other, stopping to kiss or grope a little behind trees or in corners, until they got to the parking garage and into Hodgins' car.

An hour later, Zack crawled into the passenger seat, completely out of breath. Bite marks littered his pale skin, and his shoulder burned from being smacked into the brick wall of the Jeffersonian.

"Man," Hodgins sighed. "We gotta stop doing this at work."

Zack laughed breathlessly. "I don't think we can. Not when," he stopped to take a deep breath, "not when we can't keep our hands to ourselves."

"Right. We just have to muster up some self-preservation." Hodgins panted. Then he shook his head, incredulous. "How come the best sex I've ever had is always with you?" he asked.

Zack smiled. He was feeling an odd sense of serenity. "Because I'm King of the Lab."

The lovers collapsed into a fit of laughter, never even noticing the window was down, or that someone was right outside. Cam paused, not sure what she'd heard, then hurried to her car. Had that been Hodgins' car?

"Okay, what is up with you, Jack?" Angela asked, smiling. "You've been like a walking ball of sunshine for days."

Hodgins grinned up at her. "I'm just in a good mood, I guess." He was surprised that a tiny part of him wanted to tell her about Zack. A part of him wanted to scream it to the world. And then there was the voice in his head. The voice telling him to shut up, shut up, shut up. This was bad. He wasn't gay; it was only Zack he was attracted to. He didn't need to 'come out'.

He just wanted to be with Zack.

"Hodgins?"

"What?" He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and smiled again at his friend. She laughed. "I asked what her name was. She must be pretty special to make you this happy."

A tiny part of him died a little. "Yeah, s-she really is."

His conversation with Angela, and the dampener she'd put on his mood was just ebbing away from his mind when Cam approached him. "Hodgins, can we talk for a minute?"

"Okay…?" Hodgins followed her into her office, confused. She sat behind her desk, clasped her hands in front of her, and smiled nervously. "I don't want to pry," she began. "But I feel the need to address this. Yesterday, I…overheard you and Dr. Addey."

Hodgins stomach dropped, and his face paled. "Oh."

"I don't have any problem with homosexuality, Mr Hodgins, but I do have a problem with sex at the workplace. I need you to do your job. Okay?"

"O-o-okay." Hodgins turned and all but ran out of her office. He found Zack with Dr. Brennan. "Zack, can I talk to for a minute?"

Zack paused. "Now?" his eyebrows raised, and Hodgins gave him a stern look, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, just need a minute."

Zack put down the skull and followed Hodgins out the door. "What?"

"Cam knows. About us." Hodgins bit his lip. Comprehension dawned across Zack's features. "Oh. _Oh_. What did she say? Did she tell anyone else?"

"I don't know, I didn't really stick around to ask questions. And she said she didn't have a problem with it. Just…sex at the workplace."

The mention of the word caused both their spines to stiffen. Zack looked down at his shoes. "Okay. Okay. Well, I guess I'll just see you tonight then…"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

The both hesitated. Hodgins wanted to kiss him, but Brennan was too close, and he couldn't risk anyone else finding out. Instead, he just turned and left.

He'd be counting the minutes until the day ended.


	3. Chapter 3

heyyy, here`s a new extremely short chapter. i kind of have writers block :( so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, please please send em my way! and please comment, and feel free to give constructive critizism (oh my god i can`t spell today) anywayyyyy please please comment i wanna now how im doing!

"…try it, okay? Don't be such a baby!" Hodgins sliced a piece of his pie with his fork and held it out to Zack, who shook his head. "No, no, I don't do lemon merangue-it smells like baby puke-"

"Don't be such a wuss!"

"Fine!" Zack opened his mouth and closed it around the pie. He chewed, swallowed, and smiled at Hodgins. "Okay, you win. It's good."

Hodgins laughed. "I told you! Ha ha, now, what shall I make you do…"

"Is there something you _haven't _made me do?" Zach asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The two men were at the diner after work, supposedly waiting for Booth and Brennan to show up. So they can get the case results. It wasn't a date…not really. They were just sharing each other's pie. Friends did that. Right? Zach brushed his hair out of his eyes. Hodgins was talking. Zach watched the movement of his mouth, until Hodgins was still. Their eyes connected, and The Tug yanked hard on Zach's heart, pulling him closer.

"Hey, guys," Booth's voice broke their moment, and they flinched away from each other. "Oh, hey! Care to join us?" Hodgins chirped.

Zach looked down at his plate. He was becoming more and more confused about what he was doing with Hodgins. Sometimes, it was completely because of his body. But others…The Tug was becoming a problem. It was escalating; earlier Zach almost gave them away with a single, out-of-bounds touch. A touch no one else would think of as out-of-bounds if Hodgins was his girlfriend.

"Are you okay, Zach?" Dr. Brennan asked, breaking his concentration. He looked up, his gaze automatically going to Hodgins, who was talking to Booth. He was grinning…laughing…

"I'm fine," Zach looked at Brennan and faked a smile. "I'm fine. Long day." Brennan studied him for a moment. "Okay…"

Hodgins and Zack left together shortly. Zack's mind was so preoccupied he almost didn't notice it when the other man opened the car door for him. They both paused.

Zach met Hodgins eyes, and his heart was torn between The Tug and anger. He wanted desperately for Hodgins to open doors for him, and vice versa. But he was giving them away! Booth and Brennan might've seen it!

"Thanks." he said and got in quickly. This was not good.

This was so not good, Hodgins thought. They were stopped at a red light. It was dark inside the car, and quiet though the radio was on. Zack was frowning out the window, his face illuminated blue and yellow from a Blockbusters sign. Hodgins heart did a funny little flip thing. He swallowed. He couldn't ignore the warning in his head any longer.

"Zach...?"

"Mmm?" Zack didn't look at him. Hodgins took a deep breath. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

He was quiet for a long time, though there was no chance he hadn't heard him. Finally, Zack licked his lips and said slowly, quietly,

"I agree."

In the silence following, a tangle of emotions knotted itself in Hodgins stomach. It hurt. It hurt a lot, and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he loved Zach or anything.

Hodgins didn't say goodbye when they parted. Zach didn't, either, and they headed toward their homes alone, for the first time in a long time. Hodgins didn't sleep well that night. He was cold, and his bed seemed too big. _That's just because you're used to Zach hogging all the covers_, he told himself, and an involuntary smile formed on his lips briefly. He sighed, turned on the light, and went to his linen closet. He kept some spare pillows in there, and he brought out a few of them. He felt a tiny bit lame as he arranged them on the bed. Snuggling up to them, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the sick feeling in his stomach.

Zach swallowed what was left of the Chinese in the fridge and sighed. He sat in his empty, dark kitchen, the only source of light the open fridge. It was around three thirty am, and Zach couldn't get to sleep. He was feeling a little sick, but that may just be the food.

Everything was quiet but for the low hum of the fridge. Zach raked his fingers through his hair and rested his head on his arms. He wished he'd never agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, you have no idea how long it took to write this!

So thanks to Annabella, Myaku, jessyang for reviewing, I love you! LOL jessyang did you like their ending? I smiled the whole time I was writing it :D

And yeah, message me if you have any suggestions for my next story. All the stuff in my head is sort of...incoherent on paper, so I kinda need a plotline and I wanna know what you guys like! I was thinkin' Sweets, yeah?

It was almost three am. Hodgins lay upside down on his bed, his feet propped up on the headboard, watching Bunsen Jude The Science Dude while hoping the blood rushing into his skull will slowly kill him. Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz in his pants, frightening him. He fished it (not without difficulty) out of his pocket and checked the Caller ID.

_**Zach Addy**_

Hodgins froze. "Zach?"

"_Yeah, it's me._"

"Uh, what's up? You alright?" Hodgins miraculously succeeded in making his voice sound normal, though his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I...I'm kinda drunk, and I-I miss you." _Zach was slurring his words slightly. Hodgins smiled slightly. _What the hell_, he thought. He probably won't remember anything in the morning.

"Okay, gimme two minutes."

Almost exactly two minutes later, Hodgins let himself into Zach's apartment. He found the younger guy in the kitchen, seated at the island with his head on his arms. Three bottles surrounded him, one empty and the others half-gone. "Aw, Zach." Hodgins shrugged out of his sweater and went over to him. Zach lifted his head, revealing a nasty black eye.

"What happened to your face?" Hodgins asked, gathering up the bottles and putting them in the sink. Zach's mouth twitched. "I got into a fight with Booth." he said. Hodgins laughed, impressed. "Why?" he chuckled, seating himself beside Zach. He took his chin and inspected the bruise. Booth must've hit him pretty hard to make a mark like that.

"Somethin' 'bout gay rights or...something." Zach blew out a breath and leaned forward to rest his forehead in the crook of Hodgins' neck. Hodgins stiffened, then relaxed and started rubbing the kid's back. "Gay rights? Really? Was he for or against?"

"I'm not really sure, I don't-" he hiccupped- "I don't really remember." He pulled himself up and gazed at Hodgins. "You have really pretty eyes, did you know that? They're-they're like...you know those tropical beaches? Like the w-water there..." Zach trailed off. Slowly he reached up and ran his thumb along Hodgins' cheekbone. Hodgins sucked in his breath, resisting the urge to lean into his touch. "I didn't know that," he said, covering up with a smile. Zach dropped his hand. "I don't care anymore," he said, picking up his glass and swirling the last reminents of whiskey around inside. Hodgins watched the movement of his wrist, a dull ache in his chest. "If people think I'm gay, I mean." he added, downing the liquid.

"Zach..." Hodgins twined his fingers together. _Fuck this. Fuck it all. _He wanted Zach, and he wanted the whole word to know he wanted him. And yet...he was so scared. Not just of homophobes or what his friends will think, but of himself. Of Zach. He'd never felt this way before, about anyone. "I feel like I'm stuck in quicksand," he told Zach in a sudden rush. "Sinking deeper and deeper and...no one's around to pull me out."

"I'm around." Zach pointed out softly. Hodgins glanced up at him. The Tug pulled at his heart in every direction, yanking and ripping chaotically. What did he want? What did he feel? He had No. Fucking. Idea.

"I miss you." Hodgins said. "Like, every day."

Zach traced his finger through a tiny spill of liquor on the counter. "Me, too. And I'll be doing something stupid, too, like doing laundry or something equally as ordinary and suddenly I'll be like, 'I wish Hodgins was here'. Isn't that weird?"

Hodgins knew exactly what Zach meant. He swallowed heavily and looked at his best friend. His lover. "Can we just rewind? Pretend like we never stopped and just...be together?"

The two men looked at each other. Zach's eyes were suddenly clearer, and Hodgins felt something let go in his stomach, a sudden wave of euphoria flowing through him. He reached over and slipped his fingers through Zach's hair, pulling him closer so they're lips could touch. Electricity crackled between them, and Zach's lips parted quickly. Hodgins melted into him as Zach's hands ran up his back to his shoulderblades and back, hugging him close. "Mmm," Hodgins moaned as Zach stood and lifted Hodgins into the island, knocking the glass aside. It crashed onto the ground in a million little shards, but neither of them paid it any attention. Hodgins didn't care anymore-he just let go. Surrendered all of himself to Zach.

)))))

It was Christmas time at the Jeffersonian. Lights, paper snowflakes and mistletoe decorated the upstairs conference room where the staff party was in full swing. Zach sat by the window, a glass of eggnog in his hand, watching Hodgins and Brennan on the dance floor with a smile. Hodgins looked so handsome, even with that ridiculous Santa hat Angela bestowed upon him.

"What's that smile for?" Hodgins asked as the dance ended. He sat down beside Zach and slid his hand into his, intertwining their fingers inconspiciously. Zach shook his head. "Nothing, it's just...you look great tonight."

Hodgins blushed. He looked down and glanced up from behind his lashes. "Thanks. You, do, too. Wait-" Hodgins took the hat from his head and placed it on Zach. "There." he grinned. "Now you're perfect."

It was Zach's turn to blush. He felt so happy, like he was floating. Hodgins stood up, and Zach automatically went to pull his hand away but Hodgins held tight. "Come here for a second," he said, and Zach put down his drink and followed Hodgins over to the door. They paused under it, and Zach could barely believe it. "Really?" he asked. Hodgins nodded, and Zach took Hodgins' hands and placed them around his neck, trailing his own down Hodgins' arms. "I think I love you," Hodgins whispered just as the distance between their lips closed. People were looking at them, but neither of them really noticed, nor really cared. Zach smiled against Hodgins' mouth.

"I love you, too."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
